Nesting dolls
by ab89us
Summary: Castle lets Beckett know that there are more important things to him then book deals.


Disclaimer: I own nothing Castle related other than this story.

This is just something that popped into my head after watching the latest episode.

Please read and review.

* * *

Beckett and Castle sat in the car as they watched New York fly by them, the atmosphere in the car giving off the tension and emotions that were running high throughout and between the two of them.

Beckett shifted in her seat slightly as if to find a more comfortable spot before looking over to him.

"Are you going to take the offer?" She asked suddenly.

Castle blinked in surprise as he pulled his gaze away from the world outside the car and over to her. He was just about to answer her when her phone rang, shattering the stifling silence that had started to descend on them once again.

Beckett did her thing on the phone and before either of them knew it, they were at another crime scene with another dead body, and thoughts of the conversation they could have had floated from their brains and into the air to linger with the rest of the worlds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was several days later before the case was cracked and the team at the 12th precinct started to disperse and head home. Castle had left early saying that he had to make the decision on whether or not to take the book deal and leave. So now it was only Beckett that occupied the normally crowded office.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to her desk to sit for the first time that day when she saw them, the nesting dolls that Castle had insisted on buying. She thought nothing of them until she sat down and noticed the small yellow sticky note stuck to it that read 'open me.'

She let out a small, slightly exasperated sigh as she put her mug down and pulled the large plastic figure towards her.

Layer after layer was opened until eventually she reached the last of the dolls and found a piece of paper tightly rolled up and hid inside it. She unfurled the note and flattened it the best she could before letting her eyes take in the words written in his neat scrawl.

_**Kate,**_

_**You asked me if I'm going to leave. I put a lot of thought into it and decided that the best thing for me to do is to stay. You're probably wondering why I wouldn't take a deal such as this and the only truthful answer I can give you is that I can't bring myself to leave. You see, the book deal is huge, but you, you are more important to me than any deal anyone can give me. I would be lost if I didn't have you to spend the day with. You are so important to me and I'm not ready to let go of you. I love you.**_

_**R. Castle**_

Beckett read through the letter a few more times taking in every word and wiping at the tears that had started to stream down her face.

She quickly stood up, grabbed the nesting dolls and grabbed her jacket before turning on her heel and left, leaving her forgotten coffee behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Castle was sitting at the breakfast bar with his lap top open as he was starting to write the next Nikki Heat novel, when a knock sounded throughout the silent pent house.

He got up and made his way to the door and took a deep, calming breath when he was Beckett through the peep hole.

Pulling the door open he looked at the object in her hands, his nesting dolls, and then looked up at her with a small smile.

"I see you found my note." He said just above a whisper.

"Yes." She whispered back.

They stood in silence for a moment before she broke it.

"Is it true, what you said? Do you love me?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." He said as he nodded and took a step toward her.

"Good." She said as she dropped the nesting dolls and closed the space between them sealing her lips to his.

Her hands tangled in his hair as his wrapped around her upper and lower back pulling her as close to him as possible. The kiss deepened and went on until they were both in desperate need for air.

Once she caught her breath, Beckett smiled at Castle and placed a quick, gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." She said before he pulled her inside and closed the door.


End file.
